Correlated waveforms or random variables (RVs) are utilized in a number of fields. For example, in communications the noise at different receive antennas can be correlated (colored). Similarly depending on the radar parameters and sea surface conditions, each component of the received sea clutter may be correlated. In both of these applications, correlated RVs are generated for simulations. Therefore, generation of such waveforms is not challenging. Software radar is an emerging technology, where characteristics of radar, such as beampattern, signal to interference plus noise ratio (SINR), and side-lobe-levels (SLLs), can be changed through software without changing any hardware. This technology requires the design of correlated waveforms. To use such waveforms in practice, their peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) should be close to unity and the symbols of the waveform should be drawn from finite alphabets. Generation of such waveforms is very challenging.